woodywoodpeckerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Woody Woodpecker Show
'The Woody Woodpecker Show '''is a package show that ran from October 3rd, 1957-1958 on ABC, 1958-1966 in Syndication, 1970-September 2nd, 1972 on NBC, September 11th, 1976-September 3rd, 1977 on NBC, 1987-1997 in Syndication, and 1997-1998 on Cartoon Network, where it disappeared from television entirely (save for the re-runs on Canada's Teletoon Retro service). History Movie theater owners in the 1950s were finding that they could release features with reissued cartoons, or no cartoons at all, and the audiences would still come. Because of the practice, the theatrical cartoon business was suffering and losing money. By 1956 there were only seven animation producers in the short-subjects business, and by the end of the decade that number would dwindle down to three. Walter Lantz and his distributor, Universal Pictures, knew that the only way to subsidize the rising costs of new shorts was to release their product to television. Norman Gluck from Universal's short-subjects department made a deal with the Leo Burnett Agency to release some older Lantz product on television. Burnett handled the Kellogg's cereal account, and Lantz soon met with the Kellogg's people to sign the contract. Lantz admitted that he was only working in the medium because he was “forced into TV” and “cartoons for theaters would soon be extinct.” ''The Woody Woodpecker Show debuted on ABC on the afternoon of October 3, 1957. The series was seen once a week, on Thursday afternoons, replacing the first half hour of the shortened Mickey Mouse Club. Lantz integrated his existing cartoons with new live action footage, giving the show an updated look that satisfied both viewers and Lantz himself. The live action & animation segments created for the show, called ‘A Moment with Walter Lantz’, featured an informative look at how the animation process for his “cartunes” worked as well as how the writers came up with stories and characters. The live-action segments were directed by Jack Hannah, who was fresh from the Disney Studio where he had done similar live-action/animation sequences for the Disney show. After the initial year on ABC, The Woody Woodpecker Show was syndicated until 1966. The “A Moment with Walter Lantz” segments were eventually replaced with "Woody's Newsreel" and "Around The World with Woody" which used footage of Universal Newsreels and featured voice-over commentary by Walter Lantz and Woody Woodpecker. In 1970, the show reappeared on network television, with 26 additional episodes assembled by Lantz for NBC. The show ran on NBC until September 2, 1972, which is the same year the Walter Lantz Productions studio shut down. The show was revived again on September 11, 1976. 1976 show featured cartoons from 1940 to 1965. The show ended its network run on September 3, 1977. Local stations continued to air The Woody Woodpecker Show for the next several years. In 1984, Lantz sold everything outright to MCA/Universal, though he remained active in overseeing how Universal handled his characters (for merchandise, TV, home video, theme parks, limited edition cels, etc.) up until his death in 1994. In 1987, MCA/Universal and The Program Exchange returned the show to television with a new 65 episode package for syndication. This Woody Woodpecker Show featured a complete overhaul of the series format. Gone were the newsreels, "Around the World" segments, and live action scenes with Walter Lantz. New commercial bumpers were added and a new opening sequence was created. This one featured Woody and several other popular Lantz characters running amok and finished with Woody pecking the show logo and laughing. Episodes of this Woody Woodpecker Show typically consisted of two Woody cartoons bookending another Lantz cartoon (typically a Chilly Willy cartoon). The series continued airing in syndication until 1997. Around that time, Cartoon Network picked up rerun rights and aired The Woody Woodpecker Show for one year, after which the series disappeared from television. After Cartoon Network dropped The Woody Woodpecker Show, Universal decided to give most of the Lantz characters a redesign. The redesign led to The New Woody Woodpecker Show, which ran from 1999 to 2002 as part of the Fox Kids Saturday morning lineup and to date is the last Woody Woodpecker series to date. However, in 2011, Universal-owned studio Illumination Entertainment (creators of Despicable Me) announced a Woody Woodpecker film would be made. Episodes Released by Universal Pictures (With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1940 *001 Knock Knock (Walter Lantz - no onscreen credit / Andy Panda cartoon ) - 6640 ( 's first appearance]] 1941 (All cartoons directed by Walter Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''002 Woody Woodpecker'' (first entry in Woody Woodpecker series) - 7173 *''003 The Screwdriver'' - 7315 *''004 Pantry Panic'' (only Woody Woodpecker cartoon in public domain) - 7520 *''$21 a Day (Once a Month)'' (Swing Symphony Cartune, cameo with Andy Panda and Snuffy Skunk) this version will be used for Jessie jd switzer's poptropica island 1942 (All cartoons directed by Alex Lovy.) *''005 The Hollywood Matador'' (co-directed by Lantz - no onscreen credit) - 7727 ]] *''006 Ace in the Hole'' - 8035 *''007 The Loan Stranger'' - 8469 1943 *''008 The Screwball'' (Lovy) - 8738 *''009 The Dizzy Acrobat'' (Lovy/Lantz/Hardaway - no onscreen credit / Academy Award nominee) - 8993 *''010 Ration Bored'' (Schaffer/Hawkins) (First Cartoon To Feature Woody Wears Rubber Gloves.) - 9166 1944 (All cartoons directed by James Culhane.) *''011 The Barber of Seville'' (The last Woody with green eyes until 1947) - 9663 *''012 The Beach Nut'' (Wally Walrus' first appearance) - 9971 's first appearance]] *''013 Ski for Two'' - 10080 1945 (All cartoons directed by James Culhane) *''014 Chew-Chew Baby'' - 10214 *''015 Woody Dines Out'' - 10497 *''016 The Dippy Diplomat'' - 11655 *''017 The Loose Nut'' - 10728 1946 *''018 Who's Cookin' Who?'' (Culhane) - 10478 *''019 Bathing Buddies'' (Dick Lundy) - 11256 *''020 The Reckless Driver'' (Culhane) - 11096 *''021 Fair Weather Fiends'' (Culhane) - 11208 1947 (All cartoons directed by Dick Lundy.) *''022'' Musical Moments from Chopin (Musical Miniature Cartune, with Andy Panda/Academy Award nominee/First Woody in the current design) - 11685 with Andy Panda]] *''023 Smoked Hams'' - 11866 *''024 The Coo Coo Bird'' - 12000 *''025 Well Oiled'' - 12075 *''026 Solid Ivory'' - 12194 *''027 Woody the Giant Killer'' - 12624 Released by United Artists (With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1948 (All cartoons directed by Dick Lundy.) *''028 The Mad Hatter'' - 12625 *''029 Banquet Busters'' (with Andy Panda) - 12432 *''030 Wacky-Bye Baby'' - 12444 *''031 Wet Blanket Policy'' (Academy Award nominee - Best Song, "The Woody Woodpecker Song"; Buzz Buzzard's first appearance) - 12562 's first appearance]] 1949 *032 Wild and Woody! - 12619 *''033 Drooler's Delight'' (Lundy) - 12763 Released by Universal International (With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1950 *034 Puny Express (directed by Lantz, co-directed by Lundy / first apperance of the redesigned Buzz Buzzard, with reddish head, though a black Buzz Buzzard would still appear twice, in Buccaneer Woodpecker and Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock for Sure)) - 14868 1951 (All cartoons directed by Walter Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''035 Sleep Happy'' - 14877 *''036 Wicket Wacky'' - 12779 *''037 Slingshot 6 7/8'' - 15038 *''038 The Redwood Sap'' - 15152 *''039 The Woody Woodpecker Polka'' - 15201 *''040 Destination Meatball'' - 15267 1952 *''041 Born to Peck'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''042 Stage Hoax'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) - 15541 *''043 Woodpecker in the Rough'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''044 Scalp Treatment'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''045 The Great Who-Dood-It'' (Don Patterson) *''046 Termites From Mars'' (Patterson) 1953 *''047 What's Sweepin'(Patterson - Wally Walrus' final speaking appearance) *''048 Buccaneer Woodpecker (Patterson) *''049 Operation Sawdust'' (Patterson - Wally Walrus' final appearance in a classic-era cartoon) *''050 Wrestling Wrecks'' (Patterson) *''051 Belle Boys'' (Patterson) *''052 Hypnotic Hick'' (Patterson - in 3-D) *''053 Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure)'' (Paul J. Smith) - 16617 1954 *''054 Socko in Morocco'' (Patterson) - 16706 *''055 Alley to Bali'' (Patterson) *''056 Under the Counter Spy'' (Patterson) *''057 Hot Rod Huckster'' (Patterson) - 16882 *''058 Real Gone Woody'' (Smith - Winnie Woodpecker's sole appearance in a classic-era cartoon) *''059 A Fine Feathered Frenzy'' (Patterson) - 16947 *''060 Convict Concerto'' (Patterson - no onscreen credit) 1955 *''061 Helter Shelter'' (Smith) *''062 Witch Crafty'' (Smith) - 17032 *''063 Private Eye Pooch'' (Smith - Professor Dingledong's first appearance) - 17149 *''064 Bedtime Bedlam'' (Smith) - 17284 *''065 Square Shootin' Square'' (Smith - Dapper Denver Dooley's first appearance) - 17285 *''066 Bunco Busters'' (Smith - last cartoon with Woody designed with green eyes, and also Buzz Buzzard's last appearance until 1969's Tumble Weed Greed) - 17286 *''067 The Tree Medic'' (Lovy - first cartoon with Woody redesigned with black eyes, although he still has green eyes in the opening titles.) - 17508 1956 *''068 After the Ball'' (Smith) - 17519 *''069 Get Lost'' (Smith - Knothead and Splinter's first appearances) - 17518 *''070 Chief Charlie Horse'' (Smith) - 17607 *''071 Woodpecker From Mars'' (Smith) - 17652 *''072 Calling All Cuckoos'' (Smith) - 17774 *''073 Niagara Fools'' (Smith) *''074 Arts and Flowers'' (Smith) - 17679 *''075 Woody Meets Davy Crewcut'' (Lovy) - 17967 1957 *''076 Red Riding Hoodlum'' (Smith) - 18055 *''077 Box Car Bandit'' (Smith) - 17969 *''078 The Unbearable Salesman'' (Smith) - 18186 *''079 International Woodpecker'' (Smith) - 18235 *''080 To Catch a Woodpecker'' (Lovy)- 18227 *''081 Round Trip to Mars'' (Smith) - 18282 *''082 Dopey Dick the Pink Whale'' (Smith) - 18286 *''083 Fodder and Son'' (Smith - Windy and Breezy's first and only Appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartoon) - 18379 1958 *''084 Misguided Missile'' (Smith) - 18509 *''085 Watch the Birdie'' (Lovy) - 18512 *''086 Half Empty Saddles'' (Smith) - 18518 *''087 His Better Elf'' (Smith) - 18595 *''088 Everglade Raid'' (Smith - Gabby Gator's first appearance, as "All. I. Gator") - 18799 *''089 Tree’s a Crowd'' (Smith) - 18862 *''090 Jittery Jester'' (Smith) - 19029 1959 *''091 Tomcat Combat'' (Smith-Inspector Seward Willoughby's first appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartoon) - 19041 *''092 Log Jammed'' (Smith) - 19070 *''093 Panhandle Scandal'' (Lovy) - 19119 *''094 Woodpecker in the Moon'' (Lovy) - 19170 *''095 The Tee Bird'' (Smith - Dapper Denver Dooley's final appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartune) - 19151 *''096 Romp in a Swamp'' (Smith – Gabby Gator, identified only as "A. I. G.") - 19189 *''097 Kiddie League'' (Smith) - 19309 1960 *''098 Billion Dollar Boner'' (Lovy) - 19343 *''099 Pistol Packin' Woodpecker'' (Smith) - 19346 *''100 Heap Big Hepcat'' (Smith) - 19350 *''101 Ballyhooey'' (Lovy) - 19358 *''102 How to Stuff a Woodpecker'' (Smith) - 19396 *''103 Bats in the Belfry'' (Smith) - 19397 *''104 Ozark Lark'' (Smith) - 19400 *''105 Southern Fried Hospitality'' (Jack Hannah - Gabby Gator receives his permanent name) - 19587 *''106 Fowled Up Falcon'' (Smith) - 19584 1961 *''107 Poop Deck Pirate'' (Hannah) - 19633 *''108 The Bird Who Came to Dinner'' (Smith) - 19646 *''109 Gabby's Diner'' (Hannah) - 19655 *''110 Sufferin' Cats'' (Smith) - 19682 *''111 Franken-Stymied'' (Hannah) - 19686 *''112 Busman's Holiday'' (Smith) - 19711 *''113 Phantom of the Horse Opera'' (Smith) - 19785 *''114 Woody's Kook-Out'' (Hannah) - 19782 1962 *''115 Home Sweet Homewrecker'' (Smith) - 19902 *''116 Rock-a-Bye Gator'' (Hannah) - 19899 *''117 Room and Bored'' (Smith - Smedley's first appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartoon) - 19917 *''118 Rocket Racket'' (Hannah) - 19970 *''119 Careless Caretaker'' (Smith) - 19953 *''120 Tragic Magic'' (Smith) - 19952 *''121 Voo-Doo Boo-Boo'' (Hannah) - 19974 *''122 Crowin' Pains'' (Smith) - 19951 *''123 Little Woody Riding Hood'' (Smith) - 19972 Released by Universal Pictures (Universal dropped the 'International' and reverted to its original name)(With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1963 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith and Sid Marcus) *''124 Greedy Gabby Gator'' (Sid Marcus - Gabby Gator's final classic-era appearance) - 20153 *''125 Robin Hoody Woody'' (Smith) - 20067 *''126 Stowaway Woody'' (Marcus) - 20135 *''127 Shutter Bug'' (Smith) - 20089 *''128 Coy Decoy'' (Marcus) - 20096 *''129 The Tenant's Racket'' (Marcus) - 20159 *''130 Short in the Saddle'' (Smith) - 20370 *''131 Tepee for Two'' (Marcus) - 20323 *''132 Science Friction'' (Marcus) - 20325 *''133 Calling Dr. Woodpecker'' (Smith - Miss Meany's first appearance) - 20436 1964 *''134 Dumb Like a Fox'' (Marcus – Fink Fox's first appearance) - 20440 *''135 Saddle Sore Woody'' (Smith) - 20446 *''136 Woody's Clip Joint'' (Marcus) - 20441 *''137 Skinfolks'' (Marcus) - 20462 *''138 Get Lost! Little Doggy'' (Marcus) - 20501 *''139 Freeway Fracas'' (Smith) - 20503 *''140 Roamin' Roman'' (Smith) - 20504 1965 *''141 Three Little Woodpeckers'' (Marcus) - 20595 *''142 Woodpecker Wanted'' (Smith) - 20597 *''143 Birds of a Feather'' (Marcus) - 20706 *''144 Canned Dog Feud'' (Smith) - 20703 *''145 Janie Get Your Gun'' (Smith) - 20722 *''146 Sioux Me'' (Marcus) - 20730 *''147 What's Peckin''' (Smith) - 20737 1966 *''148 Rough Riding Hood'' (Marcus) - 20738 *''149 Lonesome Ranger'' (Smith) - 20767 *''150 Woody and the Beanstalk'' (Smith) - 20761 *''151 Hassle in a Castle'' (Smith) - 20851 *''152 The Big Bite'' (Smith) - 20789 *''153 Astronut Woody'' (Smith) - 20852 *''154 Practical Yolk'' (Smith) - 20862 *''155 Monster of Ceremonies'' (Smith) - 21045 1967 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''156 Sissy Sheriff'' - 21047 *''157 Have Gun, Can't Travel'' - 21064 *''158 The Nautical Nut'' - 21169 *''159 Hot Diggity Dog'' *''160 Horse Play'' *''161 Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker'' - 21329 *''Chilly Chums'' Woody Woodpecker has made a cameo appearance in this cartune. 1968 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''162 Lotsa Luck'' *''163 Fat in the Saddle'' *''164 Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin''' - 21406 *''165 Peck of Trouble'' - 21409 *''166 A Lad in Bagdad'' *''167 One Horse Town'' *''168 Woody the Freeloader'' - 21374 1969 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''169 Hook Line and Stinker'' *''170 Little Skeeter'' *''171 Woody's Knight Mare'' *''172 Tumble Weed Greed'' (Buzz Buzzard's first appearance since Bunco Busters, ending a 14-year hiatus, something other secondary characters never achieved) - 21839 *''173 Ship A'hoy Woody'' *''174 Prehistoric Super Salesman'' *''175 Phoney Pony'' - 21857 1970 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''176 Seal on the Loose'' - 22185 *''177 Wild Bill Hiccup'' - 22274 *''178 Coo Coo Nuts'' - 22289 *''179 Hi-Rise Wise Guys'' - 22303 *''180 Buster's Last Stand'' - 22369 *''181 All Hams on Deck'' - 22412 *''182 Flim Flam Fountain'' - 22413 1971 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''183 Sleepy Time Chimes'' - 22502 *''184 The Reluctant Recruit'' - 22588 *''185 How to Trap a Woodpecker'' - 22629 *''186 Woody's Magic Touch'' - 22675 *''187 Kitty from The City'' - 22771 *''188 The Snoozin' Bruin'' *''189 Shanghai Woody'' - 22973 1972 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''190 Indian Corn'' - 23091 *''191 Gold Diggin' Woodpecker'' - 23090 *''192 Pecking Holes in Poles'' - 23173 *''193 Chili Con Corny'' - 23232 *''194 Show Biz Beagle'' - 23235 *''195 For the Love of Pizza'' - 23239 *''196 The Genie with the Light Touch'' (Buzz Buzzard's final appearance in a Walter Lantz cartune) - 23251 *''197 Bye, Bye, Blackboard'' (The last regular Woody Woodpecker cartoon and last Walter Lantz cartune. It was Woody's and Mrs. Meanie's last appeareance on a Walter Lantz cartune.) - 23253 Category:TV Series Category:Universal Studios Category:Toon Disney Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network